grojband del misterio
by sakurasuperotaku333
Summary: Nuestra banda favorita ira de gira al sombrio y misterioso gravity falls!,y quien diria que nuestro querido dipper sentiria cierta atraccion por la linda bajista de grojband,¿que pensara corey al respecto?,¿permitira que le roben a su pequeña pelirroja?,¿laney porfin se declarara o sera corey quien se anime?,¿dipper se dara por vensido o luchara?,¿que haran mabel y los gemelos?
1. Chapter 1

-y lo mejor de todo es que podre ver a mi prima wendy, hace mucho que no la veo-dijo laney feliz

-tienes una prima!?-dijeron corey y kin asombrados

-si-dijo laney-solo que es algo mayor ,creo que de la edad de trina-dijo tranquila- pero tranquilos ella es genial-dijo calmando a sus amigos

-pues pronto la conoceremos,porque ya llegamos a gravity falls-dijo kin acomodando sus gafas-capital de lo misterioso-dijo haciendo una cara sombría mientras asustaba a kon para despertarlo

-y donde esta la casa de tu prima esa con la que nos vamos a quedar y asi-dijo fastidiada trina

-o por aya-dijo laney apuntando

+después de a ver llegado a la casa los chicos rapidamente tomaron un carrito que llevaban y cargaron todos sus instrumentos para llevarlos a el primer lugar donde tocarían que seria en el ayuntamiento de gravity falls+

(MIENTRAS CON DIPPER Y MABEL)

-oigan chicos,mi prima ya llego-dijo wendy- ella y sus amigos están en el ayuntamiento preparando todo para su primera presentación,¿quieren venir?-dijo wendy mirándolos

- Claro!- dijo mabel muy feliz

- Nos encantaria!- dijo dipper entusiasmado

+dipper y mabel fueron con wendy y llegaron al ayuntamiento,se sorprendieron mucho al notar que un gran escenario estaba puesto justo en el centro del lugar y tenia el logó de una banda (n/a:GROJBAND!), pero wendy pudo divisar a lo lejos a laney y rápidamente grito+

- LANEY!- grito wendy mientras corría hacia donde estaba laney,seguida por dipper y mabel

- WENDY!- dijo laney al ver llegar a su prima junto a ella- que gusto verte prima-dijo al tiempo que ella y wendy asian un saludo de puño

- Yo también te extrañe laney- dijo mirandola- o traje unos amigos,ellos son dipper y mabel-dijo mientras dipper y mabel se detenían frente a ella

-HOLA! Yo soy mabel tu como te llamas!- dijo mabel mientras ajitaba fuertemente a laney

- Disculpa a mi hermana, ella ... Bueno..se emociona- dijo dipper nervioso

- No importa mis amigos son algo parecidos-dijo laney después de liberarse de mabel-soy laney ,bajista y mánager de grojband-dijo laney con orgullo

-yo soy dipper y ella es mi hermana mabel-dijo dipper rápidamente

-oh ,bueno si son amigos de wendy deben ser geniales, que les parece si después de la presentación vamos a algún lado con los chicos-dijo laney

-CLARO AMIGA!-grito mabel

- genial-dijo laney

-oye lanes, ya tenemos que empezar-dijo corey bajando del escenario

-claro cory ya voy!-dijo laney tomando su bajo-nos vemos después chicos-dijo subiendo al escenario.

+dipper y mabel fueron con wendy a sus lugares y esperaron que el show comenzará +

- bueno demos comienzo a el concierto de la banda que nos vicita grojband - dijo pacifica sin ganas

+ se abrió el telón y pudieron ver a grojband listos para tocar+

- hola gravity falls! Están listos!- dijo corey y todos gritaron de emocion

+ la música comenzó con la primera tonada+

COREY

- No tocare, No lo are-

Se pudo ver a laney tocando su bajo

- Te oí reír, Vas burlandote de mi-

- Llamando estas, Mas no ago caso-

- Intentas retenerme,Libertad YA!-

-YA!-

Después corey hace un increíble solo de guitarra

-NO!-

Continua el solo

- No, te temo-

- Estas jugando ,mas conmigo no

- Estas jugando ,yo tu esclavo no soy!-

-NO!-

Dijo y estrello la guitarra

+todos aplaudieron asombrados y grojban toco una cansion mas la de nunca me fui (n/a: me dio flojera escribirla +

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Ni grojband ni gravity falls me pertenece y esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro

Cap 2: Conociendo a grojband

+todos se encontraban impresionados con la banda puesto que su musica era genial,dipper y mabel no cabían de su asombro y ambos estaban emocionados y tenían muchas ganas de ser amigos de aquellos chicos,wendy estaba sorprendida pues no recordaba que la bandas de su prima fuera tan buena,pero bueno realmente estaba feliz y además no era su asunto, wendy les dijo a los gemelos que tenia que irse y se retiro y ellos rápidamente fueron corriendo a la parte trasera del escenario en donde la banda se encontraba guardando todo su equipo hasta mañana+

- Estuvieron geniales!- dijeron los gemelos cuando llegaron

- Gracias chicos- dijo laney mientras guardaba su bajo

- Oye lanes quienes son ellos?- dijo corey parándose junto laney

- Si laney, quienes son- dijo kin llegando al lugar con su hermano

- Chicos ellos dipper y mabel, son amigos de mi prima- dijo laney dejando su bajo y mirando a los chicos

- Oh, bueno entonces esta bien- dijo corey- hola hermanos yo soy corey, lider,vocalista y guitarrista de la mejor banda del mundo-dijo corey haciendo una pose y con ojos brillantes

- Hola chicos, yo soy kin, tecladista y experto en tecnología de la banda-dijo kin acomodando sus lentes

- y yo soy kon, baterista y...-dijo kon pensando- y... Y hermano gemelo de kin- dijo orgulloso poniéndose junto a su hermano

- Y juntos somos GROJBAND!- grito corey mientras saltaba

- Wow- dijeron dipper y mabel

- No quieren ir a conocer el pueblo- dijo emocionada mabel

- Eso seria genial- dijeron los CHICOS emosionados

- Podemos ir laney - dijeron los tres para sorpresa de dipper y mabel

- No lo se chicos y si nos perdemos- dijo laney dudosa

- Nosotros podemos ser sus guías - dijo mabel emocionada

- Vamos laney si?- dijeron los gemelos

- Por favor lanes - dijo corey con ojos de cachorro, ojos a los que sabemos laney no les puede decir que no

- Esta bien - dijo laney rindiéndose

- SI!-dijeron los chicos y mabel

- y a donde quieren ir chicos?- dijo mabel curiosa

- A un lugar con comida- dijo rápidamente kon

- Esta bien- dijo mabel

+dipper, mabel y grojband fueron a un pequeño restaurante y comieron mucho o bueno kon comió mucho mientras los demás charlaban, pero después de un rato laney salio a tomar algo de aire y dipper la siguió+

- Oye laney- dijo dipper llegando junto a ella

- Eh?, si que sucede dipper- dijo deteniéndose a verlo

- Na..nada solo creí que podría ser una oportunidad para conocernos mejor, digo solo si tu quieres, aunque esperó que quieras, pero si no quieres no importa, quiero decir, digo es que, bueno- dijo dipper muy nervioso

- Me parece una buena idea- dijo laney al ver el nerviosismo de dipper

- Enserio?- dice dipper feliz

- Si..- dijo laney- y dime que quieres saber?- dijo calmadamente

+ y así dipper comenzó a preguntarle a laney varias cosas sobre su banda y eso claro nada personal solo cosas sin importancia ,y poco a poco se conocieron mejor porque laney también le preguntó cosas a dipper hasta que decidieron regresar al restaurante donde había un gran escandalo+

- Chicos que sucede - dijo laney sorprendida

- Bueno es que este señor- dijo kin señalando a un hombre- dice que hoy es el cumpleaños de un niño y que había un espectáculo de super heroes contratado pero el espectáculo no llego- dice kin mirando a los chicos

- Tengo una idea chicos , que tal si tocamos una cansion para el niño- dice corey mirando a la banda

- pero cory , no somos súper héroes - dijo laney mirándolos

- Tal vez no ahora, pero yo si me acuerdo de que hace mucho lo fuimos- dice corey mirando s laney ,y dipper y mabel lo mairan sorprendidos

- No estarás pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando verdad cory- dijo laney

- Están pensando lo mismo que yo chicos - dijo corey

- La banda de la justicia volverá para tocar una ves mas!- dijeron kin y kon

- pero corey, no tenemos los disfraces - dijo laney

- yo si los traigo- dijo corey sacando los disfraces (n/a: no pregunten de donde porque ni yo misma lo se)

- Que pero porque?- dijo laney sorprendida

- Porque pensé que serian útiles- dice corey encogiendoce de hombros

- oh esta bien- dijo laney tomando su disfraz

+grojband se puso los disfraces y subieron a el escenario+

- Hola niños!- dijo corey- Nosotros somos la banda de la justicia y venimos a salvar el día!- dijo haciendo una pose heroica

- No!- dijo el niño cumplañero- yo quiero súper héroes que sean gente normal y que toquen musica- dijo el niño enojado

- OH, entonces creo que tengo la cansion perfecta para ti niño - dijo corey mientras tomaba su guitarra y todos tomaban sus instrumentos (n/a: tampoco se de donde los sacaron )

- Niños , están listos para el rock!- grito corey

- Si!- gritaron los niños y... Mabel?

COREY

-Cuando las cosas vayan mal, ya sabes que hay a quien llamar-

Aparecen dipper y mabel vestidos de súper villanos asustando a los niños

-Pues para salvar a la humanidad, la banda de la justicia esta-

Grojband simula golpear a dipper y mabel y estos caen desmallados

-Mientras aplauden oigan ya, los súper héroes deberán-

-Hacer algo mas!, quitarse el disfraz!, y que son un fraude revelaran-

Corey lansa una bomba de humo y aparecen los chicos pero sin los disfraces

-Pues no son héroes!-

Los niños se quedan cayados

-Una banda si, la banda musical-

-Verdad,heroica-

-Tan solo una banda y nada mas, que hizo el bien,mas quieren ya tocar-

-y hay que escuchar su musica y amar-

+Todos los niños comenzaron a aplaudir a grojband mientras dipper y mabel seguían impresionados por la cancion y también aplaudían +

- Gracias niños!- grita corey bajando con la banda de el escenario

- Eso estuvo asombroso, gracias grojband salvaron mi restaurante- dijo el hombre mirando a los chicos

- Si eso fue asombroso!- dice mabel feliz

- Pero chicos están seguros de que lo hicimos bien?, realmente salvamos el dia-dijo corey mientras un reflector lo apuntaba- realmente somos héroes o solo somos algo de suerte , realmente podemos decir que lo hemos echo bien cuando ni siquiera sabemos si alguien pudo hacerlo mejor ,puéde que allá afuera aya mas héroes mejores y mayores que podrían hacer las cosas mas rápido y mejor pero nunca lo sabremos.- dice y el reflector se apaga (n/a: y ese mis amigos fue mi intento de momento poético)

- Que le sucede?- pregunto dipper a los chicos

- Es algo que hace de ves en cuando- dice laney tranquila

- Ya terminaste cory- dice laney

- Si lanes ya nos podemos ir mañana sera un gran día - dice corey pasando un brazo por el cuello de laney mientras los demás los siguen

- Adios chicos los veo mañana- dijo laney sonriendo a dipper y mabel

- Adiós chicos!-grito mabel

- A... Adiós laney, mañana nos veremos- dijo dipper muy nervioso y sonrojado mirando a laney

Corey vio el sonrojo de dipper y no le gusto nada

Corey's pov

No puede ser ese chico dipper se sonrojo y estaba muy nervioso sin contar que solo se despidió de lanes , sera que a el le gusta lanes , no , no puede ser porque lanes es MI mejor amiga, es MI bajista, MI mánager y MI chica... Alto... MI chica pero que estoy diciendo lanes es mi mejor amiga no puedo verla como algo mas o si?, pero entonces porque me molesta tanto?, digo lanes es muy linda, es inteligente, es dulce y no es como todas las niñas huecas .y debo admitir que su altura mas baja que yo en lugar de molestarme me parece adorable,; ella es una excelente bajista y es mi mejor amiga desde que eramos niños, creo que me gusta lanes y ... Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que ella se enamore de mi y no dejare que ese tal dipper se la robe ,ella es mía ... Bueno aunque ella todavía no lo sabe

Fin de corey's pov

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno chicos continuemos con grojband,

Antes que nada como siempre ni gravity falls , ni grojband me pertenecen y este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro

Cap 3: zombies y celos

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando en la cosina,todos se habían despertado temprano para disfrutar del dia ,pero no se les ocurria nada,así que decidieron aprovechar el día al estilo grojband (n/a: osea asiendo puras locuras), wendy había ofresido a los chicos que la acompañaran a la cabaña del misterio y estos como no tenia nada mejor que hacer aseptaron

-Oigan chicos , ya están listos?- pregunto wendy parandoce frente a los chicos que como de costumbre llevaban sus instrumentos a todas partes

-Si!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Oigan seguros que quieren llevar todos esos instrumentos- dijo wendy mirándolos sorprendida

Los chicos cargaban sus instrumentos, corey tenia su guitarra en la espalda, laney hacia lo mismo con su bajo,kin lo mismo con su teclado y kon solo traía muchos tambores atados a la espalada.

-Si!- dijeron los chicos (n/a: chicos se refiere solo a los hombres no a laney ok)

-nunca salimos sin instrumentos- dijo laney ,mirando a su prima

-Bueno , supongo que esta bien- dijo wendy restándole importansia al asunto

Grojband y wendy se dirigieron a la cabaña del misterio y al llegar hay todos entraron a la tienda

-Wendy que bueno que llegas el señor pines (n/a: no se como se escribe así que lo escribiré así), te estaba buscando-dijo sus mientras miraba preocupado a wendy- oh por cierto no son ellos los chicos que dieron el conscierto el otro dia!?- dijo sus asombrado

-Si sus ,son ellos - dijo wendy burlonamente a sus

-Que!, pe..pero como los conoces?- dijo sus muy sorprendido

-Recuerdas a la prima de la que te hable?- dijo wendy y sus asintio-Es ella-dijo señalando a laney

-Hola soy laney- dijo laney saludando

Y así los demás miembros se presentaron y también dijeron sus respectivas ocupasiones

- Oh pues hola yo soy sus ,soy compañero del trabajo de wendy- dijo ya mas tranquilo

-WENDY!- grito stan mientras entraba a la habitacion- no te pago por algasanear así que ponte a trabajar, esos turistas no van a estafarce solos dijo empujando levemente a sus y a wendy- oh ustedes deben venir a ver a dipper y mabel pues ellos están afuera muebance- dijo empujando a los chicos afuera de la cabaña

-Hola chicos- dijo laney caminando hacia dipper y mabel que estaban leyendo el diario

-Ho..Hola chicos que están haciendo aqui-dijo dipper muy nervioso escondiendo en diario detrás de el

Cabe decir que corey no estaba muy feliz de ver a dipper de nuevo, por loque "disimuladamente" se coloco al lado de la pelirroja muy serca para ser espesificos

-Pues vinimos acompañando a wendy- dijo kin tranquilamente- y ustedes que estaban haciendo ?-dijo muy intrigado

-estabamos buscando la forma de matar a los zombies que dipper despertó por accidente-dijo mabel mirando a dipper

-eh , zombies- dijo kon acercandoce

-Si pues verán ...- dijo dipper mostrándoles el diario y comenzando contarles todas sus aventuras y comentando que por accidente despertaron zombies

- Ven!- grito kin mientras todos lo miraban curiosos- yo les dije que este lugar estaba lleno de misterios !-grito burlonamente

- O amigo bienvenido a mi mundo- dijo dipper mirando con lastima a kin

-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a cosas peores- dijo kin restándole importancia al asunto, mientras miraba fijamente al bosque

-Haber si entendí - dijo laney- tu- dijo señalando a dipper-y tu- dijo señalando a mabel- despertaron zombies con eso?- dijo señalando el diario en las manos de dipper

- Si- dijeron dipper y mabel nerviosos por la mirada que les daba laney

-no seas tan dura con ellos lanes, despues de todo nosotros tambien despertamos zombies por accidente alguna vez- dijo corey mientras miraba jugetonamente a el grupo

-gracias por tratar de hacernos sentir mejor, pero no es necesario que mientan sobre despertar zombies-dijo dipper mirandolos seriamente

-de echo si despertamos a los zombies una vez , no hermano- dijo kin apareciendo junto a kon

-si tienes razon fue muy divertido- dijo kon con una sonrisa

-es en serio!- dijo dipper sorprendido

-si- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo ,mientras a dipper le temblaban las rodillas por la tranquilidad de los musicos al decir aquello,pero para confirmar volteo mirando a laney,quien hasta ahora ,habia demostrado ser la mas seria del grupo,laney unicamente dio un asentimiento desinteresado,sin ser consiente de la sorpresa e incredulidad que desperto. En los gemelos pines

-y como lograron devolverlos a sus tumbas- dijo dipper esperando una respuesta que pudiera resolver el pequeño lío en el que se metió con su hermana, puede que este murió do de vergüenza por que laney lo vea así de desesperado, pero la situación lo requiere

-Como solucionamos todo- dijo corey - con una canción !- dijo sacando su guitarra- GROJBAND REUNANCE!-grito y "magicamente" los chicos flotaron y reaparecieron en el suelo con sus instrumentos y el amplificador con un cráneo rojo (n/a: vamos yo se que si se acuerdan -.-)

-Como hisieron eso?- dijo dipper imprecionado

-Eso fue genial!- grito mabel

-no tengo idea-dijo corey con una sonrisa

-Bueno pero primero necesitamos reunir a todos los zombies aquí,como hacemos eso?- dijo kin ,mirando a corey

-Yo se como!- grito mabel corriendo hacia el micrófono - OIGAN ZOMBIES AQUI HAY MUCHOS JUGOSOS CEREBROS , BENGAN PRONTO!-grito mabel y su voz se escucho por todo el bosque

-Mabel no creo que eso...-dipper fue interrumpido por el sonido de todos los zombie llegando al lugar

-bien echo mabel!- dijo kon contento

-Bueno chicos no tenemos tiempo que perder , comencemos !- dijo corey y todos prepararon sus instrumentos

COREY

-Sientes que eres monstruo,cuando no te quieren-

-aunque hize esfuerzos de verdad , cerebros quieren nada mas-

-Tengo un plan que es mortal, que bailes hasta que no puedas mas-

-mueve ese bote de cadáver ya!-

KIN Y LANEY

-Zombies a bailar!-

COREY

-ala tumba volverás-

KIN Y LANEY

-Zombies a bailar!-

COREY

-deja de portarte mal-

KIN Y LANEY

-sesos ya no hay!-

COREY

-muerto y muerta estan-

KIN Y LANEY

-zombies a bailar!-

COREY

-zombies a bailar!-

Los zombie entraron bailando a sus tumbas ,mientras dipper y mabel miraban impresionados a la banda que guardaba sus instrumentos de lo mas tranquilos

-Wow!, eso fue asombroso chicos- dijo mabel, corriendo asombrada a los chicos

-Si!, si no fuera por ustedes seriamos comida de zombie -dijo dipper igual de emosionado que su hermana ignorando completamente a la banda que solo tenia una sonrisa divertida al ver a sus dos nuevos amigos tan felices por una pequeñes como esa,estaban seguros de que gravity falls podría ser un lugar entretenido después de todo

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/::/:/:/

Ese mismo día mas tarde los chicos se encontraban en el jardín de la cabaña del misterio charlando amistosamente mientras comentaban algunas de sus aventuras mas locas ,dipper y mabel no podían estar mas impresionados con sus nuevos amigos,es que eran tan asombrosos!, como podían resolver todos sus problemas con cansiones y musica,eso era sin duda algo muy impresionante ,tanto que estaban seguros que no lo habrían creído si no hubieran visto como ellos derrotaban a los zombies de esa manera; grojband por otro lado se encontraba sorprendido de que dos chicos como dipper y mabel ,hallan pasado por tantas cosas tan extraordinarias y es que los niños parecían mas detectives que niños! ,les sorprendía que ellos dos solos pudieran controlar o por lo menos intentar retener todas las cosas sobrenaturales que habían en aquel lugar; juntos y sin darse cuenta los chicos fueron creando una gran amistad,mientras se iban conociendo mutuamente ,también compartían algún chicte o hacían alguna broma,sin embargo corey no bajaba del todo la guardia con dipper,ese niño se la pasaba mirando a su pelirroja y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, porque dipper no podía entender que laney era solo suya y de nadie mas?,acaso era tan complicado entender que la chica le pertenecía? ; mientras dipper ajeno a los pensamientos del peliazul ,admiraba disimuladamente a laney ,la chica lo tenia fascinado ,era linda,era genial,tocaba el bajo de una manera increíble, su voz era muy hermosa ,sin contar que paresia tener una solución para cualquier problema ,su altura era perfecta para alguien como el,bueno el no era el chico mas alto del mundo,pero si era mas alto que laney lo cual lo iluciono aun mas ,pero es que la chica era perfecta!,ni siquiera wendy lo había ilucionado tanto,el estaba seguro que ella era la chica perfecta para el y quien sabe tal vez hasta convensia a la chica para quedarse en gravity falls con el ,en cuanto a los gemelos ,ya se habían dado cuenta de las miradas asesinas que corey mandaba a dipper y de las miradas enamoradas que dipper enviaba a su amiga pelirroja ,ellos ya sabían de los sentimientos de laney hacia corey , y sabían que corey sentía lo mismo aunque no se diera cuenta, lo que les preocupaba era que su nuevo amigo dipper saliera muy lastimado después de que laney lo rechazara ,porque era demaciado obvio que laney no dejaría a corey por cualquier chico; y en cuanto a mabel ella solo estaba muy feliz por tener nuevos amigos

-hey chicos!- grito wendy sobresaltando a los chicos asiendo que dejaran lo que hacían y pusieran atención a la chica

-que sucede wendy- dijo laney quien era la mas tranquila de los demás , todos volteearon a ver a la chica esperando su respuesta

-mis amigos y yo vamos a dar una vuelta ,pueden venir si quieren- dijo wendy desinteresasamente ,los chicos asintieron muy emocionados y corrieron detrás de wendy menos laney ya que a la chica no le gustaba ser tan efuciba ,dipper al ver una oportunidad fue a donde estaba laney y camino junto a ella

-sabes laney yo soy alguien muy genial- dijo tratando de imprecionarla ,sin mucho éxito cabe decir

-A si?- dijo laney divertida ,dipper era alguien muy divertido cuando trataba de imprecionar

-Si de echo me llamaban el doctor diversión - dijo con el ego en alto por a ver obtenido la atención de laney, la pelirroja solo lo miraba divertida, mientras a unos pocos paso adelante se encontraba corey mirando con furia a dipper ;porque ese chico no puede solo alejarse de ella ,laney era suya ,egoístamente suya!, nadie tenia derecho a estar con ella mas que el , laney era alguien muy especial para el , ella era demaciado valiosa en su vida como para perderla , no podía dejar que ese tonto se la llevara de su lado, eran los pensamientos de corey mientras se acercaba a laney y a dipper

-ejem , dipper lo lamento pero me llevó a lanes- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo al rededor de la cintura de la chica .sin dar e cuenta del sonrojo que esta tenia ni de la furia que dipper demostraba, y sin mas corey comenzó a caminar con laney muy pegada a el ,por alguna razón el miedo a que ella lo dejara hacia que su agarre en ella continuara y aumentara considerablemente ,laney parecía tan frágil. En los brazos de corey ,ella era baja a comparación de corey pero cabía perfectamente en sus brazos ,corey se sentía muy bien por tener a laney hay con el , el sólo echo de que la pelirroja se encontrara en sus brazos lo hacia sentirse muy feliz y en ese presiso momento supo que no dejaría que nada ni nadie la separara de su lado nunca mas ,porque laney era suya ,suya y de nadie mas ...


End file.
